Marqué à jamais
by tetelle
Summary: Quand un yoko en manque affectif rencontre un démon du feu pas très coopératif, ça donne un Hiei dépréssif et un Kurama aux hormones réveillées!hieikurama
1. Chapter 1

**Marqué à jamais**

Mot de l'auteur : soyez indulgents, c'est ma 1ere fic. Sinon je remercie ma sœur Morganne (qui est aussi ma béta). Ps : elle cherche des fics à corriger donc si ça vous intéresse.

Ps : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bouuuu.

I. Problème de marquage

Ce jour là, Hiei, 10 ans, s'entraînait dans une clairière (et oui, déjà à cet âge, il voulait devenir le plus puissant démon) quand survint un yoko. Cet être d'une grande beauté était surtout connu pour être un grand voleur. Après avoir repris son souffle, il leva la tête et regarda les environs jusqu'à tomber sur le petit garçon, les cheveux noirs en pétard avec quelques mèches blanches mais se qui retint son attention fut son regard, semblable à un brasier ardent. Alors, poussé par son instinct, il s'approcha du petit démon tout en souriant. Hiei, ayant un mauvais pressentiment, décida de partir mais alors qu'il allait se tourner pour fuir, le yoko le prit de vitesse et se retrouva devant lui.

-Quel est ton nom, petit ?

-Pourquoi je vous le dirais ? Répondit Hiei avec méfiance.

-Tant pis, moi je m'appelle Kurama

Et dans un dernier sourire, il le mordit à la jugulaire.

-Sache qu'à partir de cet instant, tu m'appartiens. Quand tu seras prêt, je reviendrais.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Kurama partit, laissant derrière lui Hiei qui tomba dans les vapes pour se réveiller 2 jours plus tard. Il posa sa main avec crainte sur son cou où il sentit encore 2 petits trous, signes que ce qui s'était passé était bien réel. Alors, il décida de retourner à son entraînement pour peu à peu oublier cette rencontre plus que désagréable.

Même clairière, 100 ans plus tard

La dernière mission reçue était de rattraper des monstres qui avaient volé des objets de grandes valeurs. Après une longue poursuite, l'équipe d'Urameshi réussit à les bloquer dans ladite clairière et le combat commença. Soudain, se sentant mal, Hiei décida d'en finir en appelant le dragon noir. Une fois le carnage terminé et les ennemis morts, il tomba face contre terre, montrant ainsi un magnifique tatouage, une rose, partant de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos. Voyant cette marque, Kurama reprit, sans le vouloir, sa forme de yoko et, avec un sourire qualifié de louche, ramassa Hiei. Yusuke, tout comme Kuwabara, restèrent figés, les yeux grands ouverts devant le spectacle surréaliste d'un Hiei porté comme une princesse par un yoko souriant comme s'il venait de trouver la 8eme merveille du monde.

-Heuuuuuu, Kurama, tu nous expliques ? Demanda un Urameshi toujours choqué par se qu'il voyait.

-Plus tard. En attendant rentrons au palais.

Et sans plus attendre, il partit avant d'être rattrapé par les 2 autres. Une fois arrivé à destination, dans le bureau d'Emma Junior, Kurama déposa délicatement son fardeau au sol, sous les regards interrogateurs de Goemma et Botan.

-Bon, pour être sur que vous comprendrez tout, je vais vous expliquer quelques notions sur les yokos en commençant par le choix du compagnon. Pour résumer, tout est une question d'hormones, c'est comme un coup de foudre mais en plus puissant pour le yoko. Cela ne lui arrive qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, aussi longue soit-elle, et pour être sur de ne pas perdre son futur compagnon, et aussi prévenir les autres monstres qu'il est déjà prit, et bien, on le mord et ainsi, lorsque la personne choisie est prête à donner une descendance au yoko, apparaît une marque plus ou moins grande sur le dos, selon la puissance du yoko. Cette marque sert aussi à assurer la fidélité des 2 partenaires : le yoko, s'il lui venait l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs, ce qui est très rare, eh bien il en mourrait, tout simplement ; en se qui concerne le compagnon, il faudrait déjà qu'un autre démon ose s'approcher sachant que le yoko sera de toute façon au courant, et donc qu'il risque la mort.

-Et tu sais qui lui a fait cette marque ? Demanda Yusuke.

-Bien sur, c'est moi, mais ça fait un petit bout de temps, en fait ça fait tellement longtemps que je m'en rappelais plus, mais je vous avouerai que je ne pensais pas l'avoir fait sur Hiei. Tout se dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir mordu un petit garçon dans une clairière, surtout qu'il ne m'avais pas donné son nom. Tout se que j'ai à dire, c'est que je suis content de l'avoir mordu quand il était jeune car maintenant ça aurait été un peu plus difficile.

-Quel dommage, j'en aurais bien fait mon 4 heure.

-Mon cher Yusuke, si tu tiens à la vie, ferme là et ne parle plus jamais de lui de cette façon en ma présence car je suis **_TRES_** possessif.

-C'est bon, je rigole, t'excites pas, je vais pas te le voler, **ton** Hiei.

-Maintenant que tout est dit, je pars et j'amène Hiei avec moi.

Et sur ces paroles, Kurama sortit de la salle, portant notre petit démon du feu comme une princesse. Une fois arrivé à son appartement, il déposa Hiei sur son lit puis alla se doucher en attendant que notre belle aux bois dormant se réveille. Il se passa encore une heure avant qu'enfin Hiei se réveille.

-Je suis où ?

-Tu es chez moi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle alors tu vas m'écouter sans t'enfuir, pour une fois. D'accord ?

-C'est bon, vas-y, je t'écoute.

Alors Kurama expliqua à notre cher Hiei la même chose qu'aux autres (auteur : je suis pas motivée pour tout réécrire). Au fur et à mesure que Kurama parlait, le visage de Hiei palissait jusqu'à atteindre un magnifique blanc cassé arrivé au passage de la descendance. Une fois le récit finit, Kurama le regarda droit dans les yeux et commença à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ? Demanda un Hiei sur le bord de la crise de nerf.

-J'étais en train de t'imaginer portant un mini Kurama/Hiei.

Poussé par son instinct de conservation, notre petit démon fit la chose la plus stupide et en même temps la plus normale, il s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Notre yoko, remarquant enfin son absence, se remit à rire, sans savoir pourquoi. Une fois calmé, il partit enfin à la recherche de son Hiei, ses instincts de chasseur reprenant peu à peu le dessus. La chasse est ouverte.

A suivre.

Auteur : reviews, pour savoir si ça vous à plu ou si je dois arrêter ma courte carrière d'écrivain. A vous de me le dire.


	2. Chapter 2

Bououuu, les persos sont pas à moi ! Pour le couple pas besoin de faire un dessin (pour les quelques cas c du HieiKurama).

Merci encore à ma sœur qui n'est autre que ma béta.

Sinon merci à Sogna, à qui je dédis ce 2eme chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plairas et merci aussi à Ankoo.

II. La chasse est ouverte

_POV Hiei _

Je savais que cette journée serait horrible, affreuse, un véritable cauchemar. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Tout d'abord le réveil, un peu brusque, fichu arbre, même pas capable de supporter mon poids ; puis la pluie, c'est vrai, comment combattre avec les cheveux devant les yeux, vraiment je vous le demande ? C'est vrai qu'ils en ont pas l'air comme ça mais mes cheveux sont assez longs pour me cacher les yeux une fois plats, et après j'ai l'air bien con et alors, adieu ma réputation de grand méchant démon. Tiens, en parlant de démons, comme si mes malheurs de la matinée ne suffisaient pas, il a fallut qu'ils y en aient d'autres, comme cette bande d'abrutis qui se sont mis en tête de jouer aux voleurs, et bien sur, après, c'est à nous d'aller les récupérer. Bon, j'avoue qu'au départ, l'idée me tentait, j'aurais pu me défouler sur eux après ma matinée de merde il me fallais bien ça pour retrouver le moral. Mais bon, faut croire que ma journée devait être entièrement naze, car la suite fut encore pire. Quand enfin j'allais commencer à leur faire leur fête, ben oui, c'est qu'ils courraient vite et qu'il a fallut rattraper notre retard, donc je reprends, quand j'allais enfin les massacrer, il a fallut que je souffre d'un mal de ventre affreux, j'ai bien cru que je ne m'en sortirais pas, tellement j'avais mal. Ben tiens, ça aurait été le comble ça, le grand Hiei mourir d'une vulgaire crampe d'estomac qui, n'oublions pas, faisait quand même un mal de chien, je sais, je sais, je me répète, mais c'est pour bien faire comprendre à tout le monde le calvaire que j'ai enduré à ce moment là. Alors, avant de sombrer, j'ai utilisé ma plus puissante technique pour m'en débarrasser une fois pour toute. Je sais, j'aurais pu leur laisser le boulot, mais de un, je voulais tous me les faire, et de deux, j'ai pas super confiance en leurs capacités, bon j'abuse un peu, c'est vrai que Kurama aurait pu s'en occuper seul mais c'était pour mon plaisir personnel. Après, je crois que je suis tombé dans les vapes, oui je sais, j'ai honte mais quand j'ai entendu la suite, j'aurai préféré rester évanoui. Et oui, je suis peut-être téméraire mais pas suicidaire. Donc, quand Kurama m'a raconté son histoire, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme une petite voie qui me disait de fuir car ce qu'il racontait était vrai, je le savais en mon for intérieur. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai de vagues souvenirs d'avoir effectivement rencontré un yoko dans ma jeunesse, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai tout simplement oublié, rien de dramatique, jusqu'à maintenant. Bon, je crois avoir bien résumé ma situation, ah, j'ai faillis oublier un détail qui a son importance, je suis à présent poursuivis par un yoko aux envies pas très catholiques à mon humble avis, et à la possessivité un peu trop gênante. En gros, ça fait une heure que je cours avec mon pantalon pour seul habit, dans une forêt qu'il connaît bien mieux que moi, et pour couronner le tout, on est en automne et la nuit commence à tomber, se qui me donne un double problème : le froid et le manque de visibilité. Et surtout, j'ai faimmmmm. Merde, manquait plus que ça, fichue falaise, pourquoi t'es là ? Et l'autre pervers qui est juste derrière moi. Bon, on respire, on se retourne doucement et on lance le regard de la mort ; là, c'est bien. Tiens, il a repris sa forme normale, bon, c'est plus rassurant mais vaut mieux rester sur mes gardes.

_FIN POV_

En gros, si une quelconque personne se serait baladée dans la forêt, il aurait pu voir une personne de petite taille, à moitié nu, courir comme s'il avait un démon au trousse, ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux. Puis un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il aurai vu un être de grande taille, aux longs cheveux argentés, portant une sorte de toge, courir lui aussi très vite, dans la même direction que le premier.

POV Kurama 

Je le comprends pas, j'y suis allé doucement pourtant, alors pourquoi fuir ? Bon, je peux admettre que ce que je lui ai dit aura un impact important dans sa vie, mais c'est quand même pas la mort de vivre avec moi, si ? Pourtant, beaucoup de filles et même quelques hommes seraient heureux de rester avec moi ; non, non, je rigole pas, comment croyez-vous que je calmais mes hormones, pas avec ma main en tout cas, surtout si d'autres se proposaient si généreusement.

J'avoue, Hiei n'est pas un humain et donc, n'a pas la même façon de voir les choses, quel dommage. Enfin, je vais pas me morfondre car sans le savoir, il m'a donné un jeu des plus marrant, celui du chasseur chassant sa proie, et quelle proie : un corps tout en muscle, une endurance qu'envierait tout bon coureur, et un regard ; miam, rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de le prendre encore plus rapidement, mais ne dit-on pas qu'attendre excite encore plus, pour ma part, c'est le cas et je vous promets que si je le chope, j'aurais un mal fou à retenir mes instincts de Yoko. Bon, je crois que c'est déjà trop tard, mais bon, je suis de nature bonne et avec lui j'essaierais de me contrôler, enfin jusqu'à la limite du possible.

Tiens, je sens que ma proie ralentit, c'est vrai qu'il commence à faire froid et qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait remis, mais là, je suis un peu déçu, je le croyais plus désespéré que ça, enfin je vais pas cracher sur cette occasion en or de le récupérer avant qu'il retourne dans le monde des ténèbres, parce que sinon, je suis bon pour le chercher pendant une bonne semaine, pour ensuite retrouver un Hiei totalement à plat, et ça, c'est pas bon pour ce que j'ai en tête.

Super, il s'est arrêté, maintenant, être diplomate et patient, voilà les règles de bases. Putain, que ça peut être dur quand on le voit, tout essoufflé, les cheveux encore plus en pétards, et le regard plein de détermination et de rébellion, un véritable appel au viol, je vous jure, surtout pour moi. Ehh, pourquoi tu recules, je te ferais rien, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il me croit, je comprends pas, d'accord, c'est vrai que sous ma forme de yoko ça peut surprendre, mais il m'a déjà vu comme ça, alors pourquoi ? Allez, me regardes pas comme ça, je vais me mettre à pleurer sinon.

FIN POV 

-Allez Hiei, fais pas ton enfant, rentres avec moi, je te promets que je vais essayer de me contrôler. Tu vois, j'ai même repris mon apparence normale.

-J'hésite à te faire confiance, mais bon, je suppose que si je m'enfuis, tu continueras à me chercher.

Et sur le sourire plus qu'explicite de Kurama, Hiei, à bout de force s'évanouie une fois encore.

A suivre

Auteur : reviews, please, pour savoir si je dois écrire la suite. Et ça fait toujours plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

Snif, les persos sont toujours pas à moi, et oui le monde est injuste.

Merci encore à Sora et aussi à Yatsumi Kumokami(j'espère ne pas m'être planté dans ton pseudo, sinon désolé). Et aussi à ma charmante sœur un peu parano sur les bords mais qui fait que cette fic soit lisible, encore merci. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaises.

III. Vive la cohabitation

- Reviens ici, Hiei

- Non, je te connais, tu vas vouloir en profiter et me reluquer pendant que je suis sous la douche.

- De un, je ne l'ai fais qu'une seule fois, d'ailleurs ma main n'est même pas encore tout à fait guérie(et oui, Hiei est rancunier et un peu trop impulsif), et de deux, tu ne passeras pas à table sans t'être douché avant.

- Mais je suis propre, pas besoin de me doucher matin et soir.

- Désolé, mais après un entraînement, tu transpires et ensuite tu es tout collant et tu sens mauvais donc...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais, mais c'est juste parce que mon ventre est vide.

Après cette discussion des plus intéressante, Hiei prit la direction de la salle de bain et Kurama celle de la cuisine. Il faut dire que s'il le prend par les sentiments, notre fier démon ne résiste pas et capitule bien vite ; ben oui, la nourriture, c'est sacrée.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Hiei avait tenté son évasion, qui rappelons-le fut un échec.

POV Hiei 

J'en ai marre, ça fait 2 jours que j'essaye de m'enfuir sans y arriver ; j'ai l'impression que ce satané kitsune devine à l'avance tout ce que je vais faire. Récapitulons : le lendemain de mon évasion qui a foiré, je me suis réveillé dans le lit de Kurama, à coté de Kurama, qui était vraiment mignon avec sa bouille…non ne pas penser à ça et pas à son corps collé au mien…rahhh, je suis maudit. Bon, respirer un bon coup et penser à une manière efficace de s'évader d'ici. Le pire c'est que les 2 autres traîtres ne veulent même pas m'aider. Pire, ils viennent me narguer, mais sachez que ma vengeance sera terrible, enfin quand je pourrais sortir sans mon garde du corps ; c'est vrai que, même s'ils sont stupides, Kurama ne voudrais pas que je me charge d'eux, d'ailleurs je crois déjà lui avoir demander et lui, comme d'habitude, il m'a sourit et dit que ce n'était pas bien. Ce mec est vraiment chiant avec son sourire qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens. Y a pas à dire, je suis maudit !!!

Bon, je reprends, je me suis réveillé avant lui, j'allais prendre la fuite par la fenêtre quand, malheur, ça a sonné à la porte et donc, par conséquent, mon cher tortionnaire s'est réveillé et ma fuite s'est soldée par un nouvel échec, bouuuu !! Le pire fut quand je vis mes chers coéquipiers, le sourire aux lèvres, entrés dans l'appartement. Ils disaient venir voir comment j'allais, les traîtres, ils étaient juste là pour me narguer et se foutre de ma gueule. Alors, dans un excès de bon sens j'ai brûlé les cheveux de cet idiot de Kuwabara et les fesses de ce con de Yusuke. Vous auriez du voir ça, deux idiots courrant en rond, le feu au cul et gesticulant dans tous les sens. Malheureusement, Kurama arriva à cet instant avec un bac d'eau et le leur jeta dessus. Maintenant que j'y pense, comment a-t'il pu deviner qu'ils étaient en train de cramer . D'accord, ils criaient un peu fort, mais quand même, c'est pas normal tout ça. Donc, je reprends, une fois les 2 idiots partis, Kurama fit le petit déjeuner pour ensuite aller s'habiller, c'est à ce moment-là que je décidais, pour la deuxième fois, de m'enfuir, mais pas par la fenêtre, non je sais innover, ce fut par la porte. Le problème vint ensuite, car pour mon plus grand malheur, son appartement est situé au 5eme étage et que bizarrement, il n'y avait qu'un ascenseur, et comme moi et la technologie des ningens, c'est pas le top et bien il arriva ce qui arriva, je pu rentrer à nouveau dans cet appartement de malheur où m'attendait un renard de malheur au sourire narquois. Rahhh, m'énerve. Ensuite, comme pour me narguer encore plus, il me proposa une ballade en ville, j'ai accepté, de toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire et surtout je m'imaginais pouvoir lui fausser compagnie pendant la ballade, enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à se qu'il me mette au poignet une des ses plantes qui avait le pouvoir de me le broyer si je me retrouvais à plus de 500 mètres de son maître, maudis Kitsune. Donc, encore un plan qui tombait à l'eau. Mais sachez que je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot, enfin jusqu'à ce que je croise Yusuke avec Keiko, là je crois que j'avais touché le fond, mais non, le pire fut de voir Kuwabara tenant la main de Yukina. Là, j'avoue, j'étais sur le point de cramer la rue entière mais heureusement, tout dépend du point de vu, Kurama m'a éloigné de la foule et on est rentré à son appartement. Après avoir mangé, on a décidé d'aller s'entraîner dans la forêt. Sur place, bizarrement, je n'ai même pas eu l'envie de m'enfuir, comme si j'étais bien, et oui, faut croire que je me ramollie en sa compagnie. En gros, l'après midi c'est bien passé a part à un moment où cet idiot oublia, enfin là j'ai quand même quelques doutes on parle tout de même de Kurama, de regarder où il mettait les pieds et se qui devait arriver arriva, il tomba. Et là, vous allez me dire que j'aurais dut en profiter, et je vous réponds que j'en aurais profité s'il ne s'était pas écrasé de tout son poids sur moi, et oui je suis maudit ; le pire fut qu'il ne voulu plus se lever, prétextant qu'il était bien là où il était, en gros au-dessus de moi, et que de toute façon, il fallait que je m'y habitue car c'est là que serait ma place dans son lit, et là, il me fait un sourire des plus explicite avant de m'embrasser sauvagement. Et là, j'ai honte de le dire mais j'étais tellement surpris que je ne fis aucun geste pour le repousser, allant jusqu'à m'accrocher à son cou. Je n'étais plus maître de moi même et ce satané kitsune en a profité. Donc, une fois qu'il daigna lever ses fesses de mon bas-ventre, nous rentrâmes chez lui. Alors pour me calmer, je suis directement allé sous la douche, oubliant la règle fondamentale avec un pervers : fermer la porte à clé. Alors imaginez ma colère quand je compris que ce vicieux me matait sans vergogne sous la douche et moi dans mon idée de vengeance, je lui brûla les mains, je crois qu'il a compris la leçon. Et après cette journée des plus mouvementée, je pensais enfin pouvoir me reposer, mais non il a fallut que je dorme dans son lit. En y repensant, j'en ai encore des courbatures, ben oui, se faire prendre pour un doudou, ça peut faire mal au dos. J'ai du dormir, cette nuit, pas plus de 2 heures, mais bon je vais pas me plaindre, j'ai déjà vécu pire. Sinon, la journée d'hier s'est passée plus calmement, ah j'ai faillit oublier l'épisode du repas de midi ; je mangeais tranquillement mes spaghettis bolo quand soudain, il se rapprocha et commença à me lécher la joue, disant que je m'étais mis de la sauce tomate un peu partout. Je n'osais plus bouger, encore sous le choc. Quand il commença à descendre vers mon cou, là je l'ai repoussé le plus violemment possible et j'allais le cramer un bon coup, mais mes plans tombèrent à l'eau car, à ce moment précis, on vint sonner à la porte. Lui promettant milles morts, je partis me nettoyer tandis que lui alla ouvrir la porte à l'emmerdeur. N'entendant plus rien, je décida de sortir pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mal m'en pris car dès ce moment, je fus écrasé par la poigne de sa mère, me félicitant lui et moi. Alors dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, je lui demanda pourquoi ; elle me regarda avec compassion et dit que c'était normal d'être un peu étourdit quand…

- Maman, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu es là si tôt ?

- Mais c'est tout à fait normal que je vienne aider mon fils pour son mariage.

- PARDON…Kura…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois un homme, du moment que Suichi est heureux alors je le suis aussi, même si je te trouve un peu petit.

Et sur ces paroles qui mirent fin au peu de calme qui me restait, j'emmena Kurama dans la chambre pour une petite explication.

- Désolé mais pour ma mère, un homme qui habite avec moi ne peut être que mon fiancé.

- Non mais ça va pas bien, je compte pas m'unir avec toi

- De toute façon c'est déjà le cas, par cette marque tu m'appartiens déjà. Mais j'ai décidé de l'officialiser car sinon ma mère n'aurait pas compris pourquoi je vis avec un homme sans être son époux. Tu sais c'est rien de dangereux ou de dégradant, c'est juste mettre une signature sur un bout de papier.

- Mais t'as pas le droit, j'appartiens à personne, quand vas-tu le comprendre ?

- De un, tu m'appartiens par cette marque et t'as intérêt à t'en souvenir, et de deux, je veux assurer mes arrières, être sur qu'Hurameshi ne vienne pas me prendre MON Hiei.

Et sur ces paroles plus que réconfortantes, il osa me laisser en plan pour voir certains détails avec sa mère. En gros, j'ai passé l'après midi à devoir répondre à des questions du genre : je préfère le rose ou le bleu comme nappe, quel genre de gateau je préférais, si j'allais m'habiller en blanc ou noir, etc. Le pire c'est que j'avais même pas le temps de répondre que déjà elle avait choisit pour moi, non mais elle veut mourir ou quoi.

Et aujourd'hui rebelotte avec en plus la préparation de la fête chez elle, ce qui fait qu'en rentrant chez nous…heu, je veux dire chez lui, j'étais de très mauvaise humeur. Il a dut le sentir car il m'a proposé un petit entraînement en forêt. Ca m'a fait du bien, vous pouvez pas savoir l'effet que ça fait de se battre contre l'auteur de tous vos malheurs. Ce qui nous ramène au moment présent. Tiens, je crois que le repas est prêts, j'espère que c'est pas des spaghettis, sinon je sens que je vais l'étriper.

Auteur : reviews, j'espère que ça vous a plu, désolé de faire un Hiei avec si peu de caractère mais ça m'arrange et faut dire qu'il a pas encore bien assimilé, faut le comprendre.


	4. Chapter 4

Bouuuu, les persos sont toujours pas à moi. Je comprends pas mais Hiei veut pas. Snif, pour la peine je me venge en continuant ma fic.

Merci encore à ma béta de sœur.

IV. Le mariage

Aujourd'hui, comme ces derniers jours, notre Hiei se réveilla à l'aube avec la ferme intention de fuir cet endroit de malheur, quitte à mourir au combat. C'est vrai que je pousse un peu mais pour Hiei, c'étais une éventualité auquel il consentait. Malheureusement pour lui, tout comme les jours passés, Kurama l'attendait dans la cuisine, déjà réveillé et attendant visiblement un petit démon.

- Bonjour, toi aussi tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

- Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais faillis oublier et croire que ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar.

- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste. Tu savais que la coutume ningen veut qu'après le mariage, il y avait la nuit de noce.

- C'est quoi encore cette merde, une fête où tout le monde boit ?

- Pas vraiment, c'est le moment où les mariés consomment leur mariage, enfin…

- Ah, il faut manger quelque chose !

- En quelque sorte…

Et sur ces paroles plus que flous pour notre pauvre démon du feu, Kurama, sourire un poil pervers, partit se préparer pour cette journée qui à n'en pas douter, allait rester dans les annales des démons. Le jour où Hiei, démon respecté et craint allait être lié à vie à Kurama, yoko de renom et plus grand voleur des ténèbres.

_POV Kurama_

Bon restons calme, j'ai bien fait de pas lui dire ce qui l'attendait sinon il aurait été intenable et pas très coopératif. Et d'une certaine manière, c'est vrai, sauf que là-bas, ce sera moi qui vais me régaler. Et un Hiei à moi ! Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons dans tout le corps. Ahh, je suis impatient que ce mariage se termine et qu'on soit plus que tous les 2, je lui ferais alors comprendre la vraie signification du mot extase. Y a pas à dire, entendre les pensées de mon petit Hiei est vraiment super et, avouons le très utile. Mais je suis quand même un peu déçu du peu d'imagination qu'il a, c'est vrai quoi, c'était vraiment trop facile de déjouer ses plans. D'accord, j'avoue que la première fois j'ai eu chaud, j'aurais du être plus vigilent mais heureusement que ces 2 nigauds étaient venu narguer ce pauvre Hiei, car sinon je sens que j'aurais pu courir un bon coup pour le rattraper.

Tiens c'est la pleine lune ce soir, j'avais totalement oublié, pas grave Hiei sera déjà à moi. Donc, il n'y a pas lieu de s'en faire. Maintenant, faut l'obliger à bien s'habiller. Pfuu, je sens qu'il va y avoir du boulot. Je crois que je vais appeler les filles tout compte fait, la présence de Yukina le calmera sûrement.

FIN POV 

Une heure plus tard, dans un appartement dévasté, une bataille faisait rage.

- Non, jamais je ne porterais cette horreur, même pas la peine de discuter. De toute façon je n'irais pas à cette cérémonie. Et le premier qui approche, je le crame, c'est clair !

- Mais voyons, tu ne peux pas aller à un mariage, et surtout si c'est le tien, habillé de la sorte. Tenta vainement Keiko.

- Rien à foutre, j'y irais pas de tout façon.

- Hiei, ne fais pas ton enfant, enfiles ce kimono, sinon je te déshabille devant les filles. Alors, si tu veux garder ta dignité, je te conseille d'aller le mettre tout de suite.

- Tu n'oserai pas.

-Tu crois ? Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de te voir dans ton plus simple appareil, je pense même que j'aimerai bien.

- Donnes. Tu me le paieras.

Et sur cette sage décision, Hiei alla se changer dans la salle de bain, accompagné par un concert de soupirs : soulagés pour les filles et déçu pour Kurama. Passa ensuite 10 minutes, les plus longues pour notre yoko avant que s'ouvre la porte donnant accès à un Hiei rouge de honte de devoir porter un costume. Kurama, devant cette vision plus qu'insolite d'un petit démon habillé d'un kimono bleu foncé(le noir fait plus enterrement que mariage) aux bordures rouges et avec un dragon rouge brodé dans le dos, ne put qu'aller l'embrasser avant de voler à l'autre bout de la pièce à moitié assommé, et oui Hiei reste Hiei.

- Alors, vous êtes contentes ?

- Si j'avais su que tu étais si mignon, je t'aurai accompagné dans la salle de bain pour t'aider à t'habiller.

- Approche toi encore un peu et de tes beaux cheveux, il n'en restera que des cendres, compris.

Après maintes autres disputes de ce genre(pas envie de toutes les raconter sinon on y sera encore demain), notre petite troupe composée de Kurama, Hiei, Keiko et Yukina partit enfin pour la mairie(désolé je sais pas comment ça se passe au Japon donc je le fait à la mode occidentale) où les attendait le reste du groupe, Goemma et Botan ainsi que la famille de Kurama et ses amis humains et démons. La cérémonie ne posa pas de problème jusqu'à la signature du contrat que Hiei ne voulut pas signer jusqu'à ce que Kurama, sans se départir de son sourire, lui promis de dire la vérité à Yukina s'il ne signait pas. Ce fut donc contraint et forcé que Hiei signa sous le sourire éclatant de Kurama et de sa mère et amusé des autres. Et lors du baiser, tout le monde reteint son souffle, ne sachant pas quelle réaction allait adopter notre petit démon du feu, mais à la surprise générale il se laissa faire allant jusqu'à prendre une légère teinte rouge sur les joues.

La cérémonie terminée, tout le monde partit chez la mère de Kurama pour continuer la fête. Puis vint le moment tant attendu d'ouvrir les cadeaux. De Kuwabara et Yusuke, ils reçurent un extincteur que Kurama put immédiatement testé pour éteindre les deux idiots, merci Hiei et des capotes que le yoko promis d'utiliser plus tard. Des filles, ils reçurent, enfin Hiei surtout, des antidépresseurs et Yusuke alla jusqu'à offrir, en partenariat avec Goemma et Botan, une couette version glacière car tout le monde sait que dormir avec un démon ayant une chaleur corporelle atteignant les 55 degrés n'est pas super agréable, surtout en été. Et la liste s'allonge encore, passant de l'utile au complètement stupide.

Vers les 5 heures du matins tout le monde rentra chez lui pour profiter d'un sommeil plus que mérité, désolé Hiei mais c'est pas de toi qu'on parle. Une fois rentrés chez eux, Kurama tout à fait réveillé pensa qu'il était temps de profiter de sa nuit de noce mais Hiei n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde que l'autre pervers et décida à ce moment là de sauter par la fenêtre, fuyant tout simplement Kurama et le lit conjugal. Le temps que le yoko comprenne, Hiei avait déjà disparu dans les ténèbres.

A suivre

Auteur : la suite et fin de l'histoire dans une semaine, enfin je pense.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, désolé du retard, j'avoue j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y remettre et avec les TPE et autres devoirs j'avais pas super le temps. Mais comme je voulais vous faire plaisir (sauf à mon pauvre petit Hiei) alors me revoilà pour ce dernier chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

J'ai failli oublier mais pour ma plus grande tristesse les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, bouuuu.

Pour les fans purs et durs des lemons, désolé mais je sais pas les faire donc il n'y en aura pas.

V. Des instincts incontrôlables

Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours que notre petit démon du feu avait fuis dans le makkai, et que personne n'avait réussi à retrouver sa trace. Et oui, tout le monde avait oublié que Hiei était sur son terrain et que donc, il savait où se cacher, au grand damne de notre yokko préféré qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses hormones et ne cessait de tourner en rond, donnant le tournis à ses 2 idiots de compagnons. Tout le monde s'était mis d'accord sur l'urgence de retrouver Hiei avant que Kurama ne décide à faire un geste inconsidéré.

Au même moment, dans un vieux bar fréquenté par des démons de faibles niveaux se trouvait un être caché par un long manteau noir découvrant un œil en plein milieu du front. Il (oui, car je pense que tout le monde a deviné de qui il s'agissait) tenait dans sa main gauche une bouteille à moitié vide et dans sa main droite son sabre. Son manque d'action, son état d'ébriété plus qu'avancé au vu du nombre important de cadavres de bouteilles vides et son envie de se défouler fit que le pauvre démon qui le bouscula malencontreusement se retrouva, un dixième de seconde plus tard, avec un sabre dans la gorge, vous croyez quoi, il était tellement ivre qu'il n'arrivait même plus à viser juste et au lieu de toucher le cœur, il ne fit que transpercer la gorge de l'autre idiot . S'en suivis alors une bagarre mémorable où tout le monde tapait sur tout le monde, ne faisant pas de quartiers.

_POV Hiei_

Quels idiots, il suffit d'en taper un pour que tout le monde s'y mette. Vraiment, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, trop d'idiots. En fait, c'est surtout que ces sombres imbéciles, encore pire que Kuwabara ; si, si, je vous assure, ça existe même si je croyais ça impossible. Bon, qu'est-ce que je disais, ah oui, à cause de leur bagarre, je sais d'avance qu'Emma Jr va envoyer quelqu'un et c'est justement ce que je ne veux éviter alors, dans ma grande bonté, je vais les laisser finir sans les cramer, ben quoi ? Vous croyez que j'étais sans cœur et bien moi, je vous montre le contraire. Putain, faut que je pense à me trouver un endroit où dormir parce que là, je sens que l'alcool commence légèrement à taper mon pauvre cerveau. Oulaa, c'est normal que le sol bouge ? N'allez pas croire n'importe quoi, je tiens super bien l'alcool sauf que là, j'avoue que j'ai un peu abusé, oh, pas trop, juste 6 bouteilles de saké, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut absolument que je me dépêche de trouver une planque où je puisse dormir sans avoir de mauvaises surprises. Tiens cet arbre à l'air super confortable, euhhh…après réflexion je crois que je vais juste m'allonger dessous, moins de risques de me casser la gueule. Putain qu'est ce que j'ai mal au crane tout d'un coup, allez, ne surtout pas s'endormir avant l'arrivée de l'équipe de Yusukeeeeee…..

_FIN POV Hiei_

Comme vous l'avez compris notre pauvre démon du feu, malgré sa grande détermination c'est tout bonnement endormit. Il faut dire que plusieurs journées de veilles ainsi que son état avancée d'ébriété ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Malheureusement pour lui, ou heureusement pour le reste de l'équipe(tout dépend du point de vu) il ne vit pas l'ombre s'approcher de lui et au moment où il se réveilla, ses sens en alertes, se ne fut que pour retomber, inconscient et vulnérable. L'ombre, elle, souriait, d'un sourire froid et calculateur, une lueur perverse accrochée au fond de ses yeux. Nul doute que Hiei allait passer un mauvais moment.

_POV Hiei_

Ahhh, quel mal de crane, arrêtez ce bruit, putain mais qui fait ce boucan ? Tiens, je suis dans un lit, pas normal tout ça. Bon, récapitulons : me suis assoupis puis j'ai sentis une présence et au moment ou j'allais ouvrir les yeux ….et bien c'est le noir complet. Pas bon du tout, allez Hiei du nerf, ouvre les yeux et crame celui qui t'a attaché à ce putain de pieux….attaché…La c'est bon je suis totalement réveillé et surtout dans la merde. J'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce que je fais attaché à un lit avec pour seul vêtement mon caleçon et pourquoi j'arrive pas à cramer mes liens. Là c'est clair, le premier qui rentre se fait brûler, pas de quartier. En plus, comble de malchance ma marque me démange affreusement. Pourquoi tout ça n'arrive qu'à moi, j'ai même rien fait pour une fois. Tiens, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment tout d'un coup. Allez on respire un grand coup, voilà comme ça, maintenant on se concentre et on attend qu'il arrive.

_FIN POV Hiei_

Hiei attendit encore une vingtaine de minutes avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une clé dans la serrure. Et c'est avec une crainte doublé d'une envie de meurtre qu'il vit apparaître son tortionnaire, un yoko à la mine particulièrement réjouit et au sourire affichant clairement ces intentions.

- Alors, enfin réveillé ? Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir mon cher époux, j'espère t'avoir manqué.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais non. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais tu pourrais me relâcher, j'aime pas spécialement être attaché à un lit, et à moitié à poil en plus.

- Ca me fait de la peine que tu veuille déjà me fausser compagnie. Tu vois, c'est pas dans mon intérêt de te lâcher alors ne compte pas trop dessus. Tu peux toujours essayer de détruire tes liens mais je pense que tu as déjà compris que cela ne servira à rien. Bon, je ne vais pas tourner autours du pot alors sache que pendant ces 2 derniers jours je n'ai pas cesser d'avoir envie de toi et que maintenant que je t'ai enfin je compte bien en profiter, alors avec ou sans ton accord je compte enfin prendre ce qui m'appartient.

- Jamais, si tu t'approche encore je te crame et…

- Essaye seulement, je sais très bien que tu n'oseras pas et surtout que tu en meurt d'envie alors oubli ton idée de rébellion et laisse toi faire, tu verras c'est très agréable et après tu en redemanderas encore.

Et yoko Kurama termina ces propos par un long baiser plus brutal qu'autre chose. Ce fut à bout de souffle et la lèvre inférieur en sang que Hiei se détacha enfin de ces lèvres si envoûtantes(et oui, dans le makkai, sexe rime avec violence). Et c'est sans plus attendre que le yoko prit violemment Hiei, le faisait enfin sien, le tout dans les cris de douleur de Hiei. Et c'est ainsi qu'il passa les 3 plus longues heures de sa vie, ne cessant de supplier et crier. Ce ne fut qu'une fois ces hormones calmées que le véritable Kurama refit surface, essoufflé mais le sourire aux lèvres, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il contemple le visage crispé ravagé par les larmes, alors seulement il compris l'horreur de la situation et comme pour se faire pardonner, il se mit, lui aussi à pleurer et à implorer son pardon. Devant la douleur réelle de son kitsune, Hiei ne put rien faire d'autre que de l'enlacer montrant qu'il le pardonnait.

Suite à cette nuit, Kurama ne cessa de se montrer doux et patient, rachetant peu à peu la confiance de Hiei. Et c'est 4 mois plus tard que Kurama sentit qu'enfin ils seront heureux, formant une vraie famille comme il l'avait toujours désiré. Alors, allongé sous un arbre, son petit démon dans les bras il lui posa innocemment une question tout en parcourant le ventre plat de son amour :

Dis moi Hiei, comment veux-tu qu'on appelle notre futur enfant ?

Fin 

Enfin finie, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et encore désolé du retard. Bon j'avoue je trouve la fin super nulle mais bon c'est comme ça.

J'accepte tout, critiques comme compliments alors please : **reviews **ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
